


hey hey you you i wanna be your girlfriend

by ikissedalice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedalice/pseuds/ikissedalice
Summary: Kara's had a crush on Lena since their freshman year. And it's their final year now and the Superfriends are sick and tired of watching the two useless gays dance around each other.So Sam gives Lena's number to Kara and threatens to tell Lena about her feelings if she doesn't do it herself.But it's Kara we're talking about here, so whatever she does?Remember that crazy is her middle name.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 441





	hey hey you you i wanna be your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> to hailee

"Stare any harder and your eyeballs are gonna fall right out of your head," Kara jumps, just barely managing to not topple off the bench.

"Maggie! Why would you do that!" She whined with a racing heart. Not many people dared to sneak up on Kara Danvers after she managed to make Maxwell Lord cry with just her index finger for harrassing Alex.

Not that Alex needed saving in the first place.

_But her sister's girlfriend clearly didn't seem to care._

"Aleeeeeex!" Kara cried, "Tell your Maggie to stop bullying me!"

"I would, but she's got a point there lil sis," Alex replied. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?"

"Because I can't and you know it!"

"No, no I don't know it," she says, shooting Kara an unamused look.

"I do talk to her," the blonde retorts, "sometimes."

Maggie cuts in,"We mean something aside from sports and class assignments."

"We're friends and that's not all we talk about!" Kara exclaims, seemingly pleased with herself for coming up with that.

"That's terrific then. If you're such good friends, surely you should have no problem telling her you want to get into her pants." Maggie proceeds to say, completely unfazed by the look on Kara's face as she splutters for a response.

"I think you've teased my poor sister enough for one day Sawyer. And I definitely don't want to know what she thinks about doing with little Luthor over there."

Kara's eyes narrow at the duo, "I hate the two of you so very much."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. All that hate will have gone to waste because nothing will be as effective as I do this--" before Kara has the chance to stop her, Maggie's piercing call could be heard across the field, "Hey Lena!"

The duo make a break for it but not before Maggie whispers a hasty 'you can thank me later' to a stunned Kara.

_A stunned Kara who doesn't hear it because time seems to come to a standstill at Lena Luthor._

Her head turns in the direction of the call and as her eyes land on the now frozen Kara, she doesn't hesitate to jog over.

The hair Kara was fawning over previously gently sways from side to side, held together with an emerald green scrunchie the exact shade of her eyes. Her perfectly sculpted shoulders on display in the sleaveless soccer jersey Lena's sporting and Kara can see the muscles flexing through the material.

She comes to a stop infront of Kara with ruby red, soft, kissable lips moving and oh wait, shit--

"It's Kara right? Kara Danvers? Are you alright? You're turning a little red."

"W-what? No, yes, wait no, sorry. I'm just peachy. My sister and her girlfriend were just--" She glances over her shoulder only to realise that their no longer behind her and she wants nothing more than the floor to just swallow her up.

Lena raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow and Kara sucks in a huge glup of air. The reality of her current situation hits and Kara jumps to her feet, mumbling something along the lines of 'time' 'late' 'shoot' before taking off at breakneck speed.

She fails to notice Lena's lingering stare, the look of confusion on her face, yet seemingly enjoying the sight before her as Kara flees out of sight.

Kara's movements are sitting on the brink of robotic. She greets teachers and exchange simple 'hi's' with several students yet she remembers none of it. Her speed picks up as she makes her way to the girl's bathroom at the very end of the hall where she knows no one ever uses.

She bolts into a stall, throws her backpack onto the tiny ledge above the seat and collapses against the wall. Her heart continues to pound in her chest like an African drum no matter how much she tries to breath, tries to calm doen, tries to focus.

Yet the complexity of her current situation is ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous.

________

The rest of the day passes without anymore so-called 'interruptions'. As lunch finally rolls around, Kara has managed to acheive a state of relatively calm as she makes her way to the cafeteria.

She sneaks a quick glance at the table she knows Lena will be at everyday without fail. And sure enough, Kara easily spots Samantha Arias's arm swung protectively around Lena's shoulders.

Their eyes meet for a spilt second and the knowing smirk Samantha sends her has Kara turning away with a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

_Shit._

She turns her attention back to her own lunch table. The Danvers sisters had a knack for befriending strays and soon formed their little group of friends.

She watches as James returns to the table with a tray of freshly baked fries and immediately runs over. It's not long before they're wrestling over the fries while Lucy and Maggie enthusiastically cheer them on. Winn desperately attempts to dodge failing limbs and Alex just ignores their nonsense.

"Hey Danvers."

The voice that causes their group of friends to drop whatever they were doing belonged to none other than Samantha Arias.

Clad in a black and white striped crop trop with a pair of matching black high waisted jeans, she looked like someone straight out of a magazine.

Well, maybe not so straight.

"Which one?" Lucy pipes up, "The big gay baby or the one dating the tiny gay?"

"Oh I'm gonna kill you little Lane."

Sweeping her auburn hair back, Sam stuffs her hands into her pockets. "The one who hasn't stopped sending heart eyes at Lena over there since she stepped foot in here."

"Little Danvers then."

"Yes?" Kara squeaks, face turning a brilliant shade of red at the thought of Sam knowing that she had a crush on her bestfriend no less.

"How many packets of fries is it going to take me to get you to ask captain oblivious over there out?"

Several snorts erupted at that, no doubt coming from Lucy and Maggie.

"W-what?"

"You heard me the first time."

"I don't have a crush on Lena!" Kara protests vehemently, yet the blush slowly but surely creeping up her cheeks prove otherwise.

That earns the her a collective eyeroll from everyone. "Say whatever you want, but the little smiles and goo-goo eyes have to stop, it's making me sick."

"But-"

Sam raises a hand up, effectively shushing the blonde up. "And that's why I'm giving you her number." She slides a a folded piece of notebook paper across the table. "If you don't tell her how you feel before the end of the week, I'm going to."

"That sounds fun. Count me in."

"Me too."

If looks could kill, Maggie and Lucy would've been dead years ago.

"You can't do that!" Kara shrieks.

"If it's any help, know for a fact that she feels the same way." Sam gives Kara an encouraging pat on the shoulder before heading back to a confused Lena.

Still shell-shocked by the current turn of events, Kara finds herself staring at the now slightly crumpled peice of paper as Sam's last words to her ring in her head.

_She...does?_

________

The day Kara's been dreading since Sam made her threath finally arrived. And it was greatly unwelcomed to say the least.

"Aleeex! What am I supposed to dooo!" Kara groans, falling back into her mess of sheets, waves of curly blonde hair flying.

"You're being uncharacteristically dramatic today." Alex says monotonously, not once looking up from her book.

"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed, if I don't tell Lena how I feel about her by today, Sam is! And I don't want that, you don't want that, nobody wants that!"

"I never said that I didn't want it, that part's all you. And as far as I know, the 'superfriends' couldn't be happier." Alex fires back at a speechless Kara.

"But you're my sister!"

"And...?"

"And you're supposed to be on my side!"

A snort comes from Alex upon hearing that sentence.

"That's why you need to tell Lena, you big doofus!"

"But-"

Alex finally looks up from her book.

"But what Kara? But there's still time? There isn't anymore, so you can't use that as an excuse now. You've liked, maybe even loved her, for almost four years now. And what? You're just going to act like those four years didn't happen?"

"Why not? It's not like I even stand a chance with her! You've seen her Alex, you know just how amazing, smart, strong and capable she is. Hell, she's literally the future CEO of L-Corp. L-Corp Alex! And I'm just...I'm just me. Plain old boring Kara."

That sentence has Alex up on her feet and grabbing Kara by the shoulders.

"You and I both know that's not true. And I trust that you don't want the whole 'yes you're more than good enough for her and both deserve love' talk."

Kara lets out a sigh at her sister's words. And she can't think of anything else to retort because she knows Alex is right.

"I guess you're right..."

"I know I'm right." She reaches out and ruffles her hair, earning her a playful shove causing her to roll off the bed.

"Oops."

"Bullying my girlfriend now lil Danvers?" Teases a familiar voice they know all too well.

An excited squeal escapes the younger Danvers sister, "Maggie!" And before the brunette knows it, she's engulfed by the tighest hug she's ever received.

"I love you little Danvers but uh, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Kara apologises, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Anyways, you ready to go?" Maggie looks over at Alex. Alex who's still seated on the ground.

"I think there's gonna be a bruise on my ass." She grumbles and sends a mock glare towards her sister.

"Aw, don't worry babe. I can kiss it better for you later." Maggie says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively with an impish grin.

Hands flying to cover her ears, Kara shrieks, "Ew! Maggie! No!"

"Alright Sawyer, I think you've traumatised my sister enough for one day."

Maggie yanks Alex to her feet and gently pulls her in for a quick peck.

"That reminds me, isn't today your deadline for operation tell-lena-how-you-feel-or-arias-is-gonna-do-it?" She asks.

A question which causes the younger Danvers to groan loudly and flop back into her sheets once again.

"Come on lil Danvers, you've loved her for so long, it's about time now." Maggie says, "Sorry we won't be here though, I got us a reservation at the Sunflower and..."

"Wait, like the Sunflower?" Alex interrupts, "But how? I've tried for ages!"

"For you babe, there's nothing I can't do."

"Aw, you getting soft on me Sawyer?"

"Ahem. I'm still here. Remember?" Kara says, waving her hands while narrowing her eyes at the two lovebirds.

"Right yes. So, what we're trying to say is go for it. Maybe she rejects you, maybe she fancies you too, just like Sam said. You'll never know unless you try, Kara." Alex finishes with a small smile

"And then after that, you can just panic in the group chat."

________

The time now was 8.30pm, two hours since Maggie and Alex left for their date night.

With soft music casually playing through a speaker, Kara lay in bed staring at the little glow in the dark stars adorning the ceiling that she had purchased from the dollar store years ago and somehow managed to convince Alex to let her stick.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kara knew she was avoiding the matter at hand.

_What was she so afraid of anyway? Being rejected? But Sam had said that Lena felt the same way. Unless she had lied. But then again, what would she gain from doing that?_

_Nothing_ , the tiny voice at the back of her mind whispered.

It was official. Kara Danvers had finally run out of excuses not to ask Lena Luthor out.

That would make a great byline though, her reporter brain couldn't help itself.

Making a quick grab for her phone, Kara found Lena's number with seconds. It was almost as if she had done that a millions times already, yet each time she found herself turning her phone off and tossing it to the side.

Not this time.

Tapping the message button of Lena's number, Kara soon found herself staring blankly at the blinking line.

What now?

Falling face flat into her pillow, she groaned at the top of her lungs, "Why is this so hard?"

 _Maybe better music would help?_ That little voice at the back of her mind was at it again.

Tapping her phone once again, Kara searched amongst her thousands of playlist and finally found one that she liked. Then she pressed play.

And as the first couple lines of the song rang in the air, she couldn't believe it.

"The universe can't possibly be this ironic", Kara muttered under her breath.

And if that voice had a body, they would've shrugged and said with a smirk, _That's the universe you're talking about there. It's big and endless and unknown and exactly that ironic._

And it was that very moment Kara knew she was screwed.

Fingers flew over her screen at record speed. And way before Kara knew it, infront of her lay her perfectly choreographed message.

Her finger hovered slightly above the send button.

It's insane.

_What is?_

Everything I'm about to do now! Don't you get it? I'm risking everything here! If this doesn't work out, I don't know what else to do!

_And if it works out?_

Silence.

Fine! Whatever! You've made your point!

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Kara quickly tapped send before she changed her mind.

Opening her eyes once again, she opened the group chat she shared with her friends affectionately known as SUPERFRIENDS!!❤ It was the name they had given it when they first got their phones and was far too sentimental to change.

《SUPERFRIENDS!!❤》

**Kara 8:47pm: ohmygod i did it**

**Winn 8:47pm: YOU DID?!**

**Lucy 8:48pm: which part of 'i did it' do you not understand winslow**

**Winn 8:48pm: let be be lane i'm terrified for her**

**Kara 8:49pm: thanks winn i'm more terrified now**

**Lucy 8:50pm: now look at what you've done**

**Winn 8:50pm: why are you so mean to me**

**Maggie 8:50pm: YAY !! little danvers finally did it !**

**Alex 8:51pm: I'm proud of you kar**

**Kara 8:51pm: yeah me too**

**Maggie 8:51pm: so what did you send her ?**

**James 8:51pm: Yes please tell us**

**Kara 8:52pm: nope**

**Lucy 8:52pm: YOU CAN'T DO THIS**

**Maggie 8:53pm: then at least tell us when you get a reply ?**

**Kara 8:53pm: i only came here to tell you guys i did it.**

**Lucy 8:53pm: what's that supposed to mean**

**Kara 8:53pm: it means i'm gonna turn off my phone, not see her reply and watch whatever happens tomorrow**

**Maggie 8:54pm: W H A T**

**Lucy 8:54pm: NO**

**Alex 8:54pm: I love you kar but what are you doing**

**Winn 8:54pm: ...kara?**

**James 8:54pm: Are you still here?**

**Maggie 8:55pm: she...didn't.**

**Alex 8:55pm: did she just-**

**Lucy 8:56pm: she did. she actually did.**

**Maggie 8:56pm: i just might kill her tomorrow**

________

The moment Kara Danvers stepped out of her sister's car that very Monday morning, she was largely unprepared for the hundreds of frantic questions that were being fired non-stop at her.

"Did she reply you?!"

"What did she say?!"

"Are you together now?!"

"Are you gonna get married?!"

The stunned look on Kara's face immediately morphed into great shock.

"What? No! Luce, what's wrong with you?!"

The impish grin on the girl's face said it all.

Just then, the loud revving of a car's engine rang in the air, a sound Kara Danvers had heard about a million times and had it memorised by heart.

A shiny and sleek black Corvette pulled into the high school's parking lot mere seconds later, flawless pulling into a lot with a screeching halt.

The weather in Midvale was unsurprisingly drab. Falling right in between mild and yet sunny, was what Kara would use to describe it.

But the moment Lena Luthor stepped out of her car, designer sunglasses perched atop her head, she considered having a drastic change of heart.

Because the sun's glow made the object of her affection look drop dead gorgeous. Ethereal even.

Kara watched as the sunrays glinted off Lena's perfect thick, glossy hair as it sways with her every step.

"Better watch out Danvers. She's headed right for you."

However, Lucy's frantic whispers fell on deaf ears as Kara's breath was caught in her throat, completely and uttering awestruck by the sight that was Lena herself.

"You guys have no idea what Kara did, do you?" Sam's chimes in, walking over to join the Superfriends.

"It's not out fault she won't tell us!"

"Here, see for youself." Thrusting her phone into the eager hands of the Superfriends, Sam watched on with an amused smirk as their faces turned into looks of sheer disbelief.

"No. Freaking. Way."

As her sapphire blue orbs met Lena's emerald ones, a faint blush rose up Karas neck and she found herself rendered speechless.

"L-Lena!"

"Kara."

"H-how are you?"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Y-yes?"

"Fine. Did you really just ask me out with Avril Lavigne, not wait for my response before turning off your phone?" The dark-haired girl asked, sarcasm laced in her voice.

There was that damned eyebrow raise again.

"Did it work?" She asks sheepishly, not quite daring enough to look Lena in the eye.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Kara looks up, surprise dancing in her eyes at the extent of Lena's forwardness.

But she doesn't hesitate for a second when she feels Lena's warm arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

She can hear the faint sounds of their friends cheering in the background, but soon forgets all about it.

Because when their lips finally meet, Kara feels as if there were millions of tiny fireworks being set off in her stomach.

Because when their lips finally meet, the feeling that she gets? The energy coursing through her veins? She wouldn't change it for the world.

_Because when their lips finally meet, it feels like forever._

And that, Lori, is how I met your mother.

(i just had to)

**Kara 8:40pm: hey hey you you i wanna be your girlfriend**

**Lena 9.12pm: You did not just-**

**Lena 9:13pm: Did you just ask me out with Avril Lavigne?**

**Lena 9:37pm: Hello?**

**Lena 9:44pm: Kara Danvers. You did not just ask me out then vanish off the face of the earth**

**Lena 9:56pm: Just saying, I'm either going to kiss or kill you tomorrow. Only I haven't decided which.**

**Author's Note:**

> hii! i really wanted to get this posted on new year's day but it wasn't done in time ;-; i really didn't know where i was going with this idea but i kinda like how it turned out in the end! 
> 
> i'm late but happy 2020 and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> come scream at me on twitter @canaryssharpe !!


End file.
